Change of Heart
by FadingVisionary
Summary: Lily Evans was having a change of heart. Nobody would find out, of course, but it was still there...


**A/N: Yes, I know I should be working on chapter 5 for my Marauders Reading story, but I really wanted to type this up. It's a very cliché one-shot of when Lily first said yes to James, not the best thing I've ever written but my English teacher (who wrote a book) said it was good. This was written for "final drafts" time in English, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Am I blonde? No. Am I British? No. Is my name J.K. Rowling? No. So, unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter. The wonderful characters and other things you recognize from the Harry Potter series is rightfully owned by J.K. Rowling. Kay?**

**

* * *

**

**Change of Heart**

Lily Evans was having a change of heart. Nobody would find out, of course, but it was still there.

She was watching a tall seventh year boy with messy black hair, bright hazel eyes, and black glasses laugh with his three friends- the infamous Marauders: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and, of course, James Potter. He had, up until this year, asked Lily out every single day without fail. She had turned him down every day, too.

But, this year, James hadn't asked her out at all. Come to think of it he hadn't asked _anybody_ out. The pranks had died down a lot, too. They weren't gone, not at all, but they happened much less frequently.

She had to admit, as she watched his carefree manner, that he had matured over the summer. He hadn't made one disgusting or degrading joke or remark, and his formerly gigantic ego (seriously, the thing was as big as England itself) had deflated quite a bit.

Lily hadn't realized that the common room emptied while she was thinking. James came over to her chair by the fire.

"Lily, we should be getting back to the Heads' dormitory," he said hesitantly, as if expecting a rebuff- which, she grudgingly admitted to herself, he probably would have gotten last year, and he had a right to expect it. She did feel really bad about how she had treated him all these years. She had made a snap judgment when he had been rude to Severus on the train years ago and payed for it, too.

She nodded and smiled, "Thanks James, I just have to pack up my stuff." She gestured to the text books, rolls of parchment, ink and quills around her.

"Here, I'll help," James said and they started picking up her things.

They began the walk to their personal dorm in silence. It wasn't awkward though, it was… comfortable.

They reached the portrait of the seven monks, and James murmured, "Cockroach clusters." The portrait swung open to reveal a room that looked like a smaller replica of the Gryffindor common room. There were two doors on the back wall that said "Head Boy" and "Head Girl", and along one side there was a door that said "Heads' Bathroom."

"Um, Lily?" James started.

"Yeah, James?" she said in a friendly voice.

"Well, um next week is the first Hogsmeade visit and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? I mean, you don't have to, or we could go as friends or someth-"

Maybe it was the fact that he was being so nice this year, or it could have been the fact that he actually seemed to care about what he was asking (as opposed to the casual "Go out with me Evans?" that had been frequently tossed her way over the years), but either way she cut him off with a "Yes."

What?" His eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor. She let out a small giggle before she could stop herself. After that she managed, with some difficulty, to keep her face straight as she replied.

"I said 'yes' James, as in, yes, I'll go with you."

"Really?" When she nodded, his face split into the largest grin she had ever seen on any living creature.

He picked her up and spun her around as they both laughed.

He didn't let her go when they stopped spinning. He simply held her and gazed with a look plainly filled with love and adoration.

Suddenly, she was confronted with a question; did she love James Potter? Sure, she lately found him charming and attractive, and he was kind, smart, and caring-all the ideal traits for a boyfriend- but did she love him?

She looked up into his bright, hazel eyes and she knew she had her answer.

Surprising them both, she leaned forward and kissed him, her first kiss! And, although it would have shocked her, it was his, too.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_~Epilogue~_

That weekend, during the first Hogsmeade visit, all of the students eligible to go, were milling about the enchanting wizarding town; in and out of Zonko's, the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, and even Madame Puddifoot's.

One couple drew the attention of all the other people when they walked past, laughing and smiling as if there wasn't a care in the world. Lily Evans and James Potter. Nobody could believe that she had finally said yes. But, they had to admit that they both looked extremely happy and decided to let the neew couple be.

And even though they get barely a decade together, they had no regrets.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, very cliche. What'd you guys think? Was it a good cliche? R&R!**


End file.
